Life Goes On
by F91
Summary: Set after A Shoulder to Cry On. Even years after Nanoha's death, life continues on. Includes Fate/Yuuno.
1. Life Goes On

Fate placed a bouquet flowers in front of the large stone slab that was the Takamachi family grave. She was all by herself in the cemetery being blanketed by the shadows cast by the clouds.

"Hello, Nanoha." Fate remained crouched in front of the grave. "It's been a long time."

Only the plant life was there to hear her, but she continued speaking anyways.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see in you a few years, but Earth is pretty far out of the way and there's been a lot going on lately. So much has happened since you died… So much that I don't even know where to begin to tell you about it."

"Everyone is doing just fine, so you don't need to worry about that. I went to see your family before coming here and the Midori-ya is as popular as ever. Your parents and sister looked like they were enjoying themselves, but I'm sure you already knew that since they come see you more often than I do."

"Hayate's gone and become the youngest member of the high council. She's been pushing for some radical reforms to the system and has many people behind her. Of course Signum and the others are still her number one supporters. Vita's still working hard at being a combat instructor too, and you'd be proud of how well she takes care of her students… Even if she bangs them up a little." Fate let out a little laugh. "Not like you didn't do that sometimes yourself. Teana still shudders at the memory."

"Speaking of Teana, she's grown into a fantastic Enforcer. She's cracked many big cases and the name of Lanster is now one associated with respect. She sends her regards and thanks you for 'setting her straight' that one time. You would be proud of her too, especially that Starlight Breaker of hers."

"Subaru has made a name for herself as well. Though she's been offered several promotions, she's still on the front lines of the disaster relief squad. She always rushes into the thick of things, saving many lives in the process. I believe she actually holds some kind of record now."

"Erio and Caro enjoy a pretty peaceful life. They're still part of the environmental squad, protecting the wildlife from the occasional poacher, but now Lutecia is with them too." Fate laughed again. "Erio's gotten himself into quite the predicament because of it. He's going to have to choose one of them eventually."

"Lindy-kaa-san, Chrono and Amy haven't changed at all. They're still diligent in their duties, only now they have more kids to take care of. Chrono still gets that look on his face when I call him 'onii-chan' too."

"As for me, well… It was really hard at first. Getting along without you, I mean. Loosing you was the hardest thing I've ever experienced in my life, even harder than what happened with Precia-kaa-san. I was lost without you, and it nearly got me killed. I was really pathetic." She scratched the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. "But don't worry, I'm ok now. I still wish you were here, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm able to look back on our time together and smile, and I can talk about you with others and we're able to laugh together. The good times and the bad times are all fond memories now."

When Fate brought her hand down, the Sun decided to peek around the clouds. A ray of light caught the gold band on Fate's finger, making it sparkle.

"Oh, this?" Fate smiled. "Believe it or not, I actually got married. I think we were just licking each other's wounds at first, but it's not like that anymore. We genuinely love each other and he makes me happy," Her smile widened into a grin. "So don't be too mad at him, ok? He'll be along shortly; I just went ahead while he dealt with something. Vivio is coming too and you'll be surprised at how much she's grown. She's such a wonderful girl, but I'll let her tell you herself what she's been up to. There are two others that will be here that I'd like to introduce you to as well."

"Fate-mama!" She heard Vivio's voice call.

"Here they are now." Fate stood up. "Did everything go ok?"

"Yup." Vivio nodded. "It's because I helped out."

"I could have handled it myself." Yuuno sighed, bringing up the rear. He glanced down at the stroller he pushed. "It was just changing diapers, after all."

Fate looked at the two infants that rested comfortably in their transport. "I hope you two didn't cause too much trouble for your father and sister." The twin girls only made a gurgling noise in reply.

"Let me introduce you," Fate said, turning back to the grave. "These are my daughters Alicia and Nanoha. Alicia, Nanoha, the person who rests here is some one very important to your mama, papa, and sister." She thought she saw a flicker of understanding in her children's eyes, but they made no reaction otherwise. A warm, gentle breeze passed through at that moment, as if carrying a certain sentiment to those present.

Fate stepped back and stood by Yuuno's side as Vivio put her own flowers on the grave and began talking.

"How are you feeling, Fate?" Yuuno asked as he put his arm around his wife. She leaned her head against him in response.

"Everything is just fine." She said. Even though Nanoha was no longer with them, her loving smile would never be forgotten. "I am very happy right now."

* * *

Life Goes On by Mika Arisaka (Gundam SEED Destiny 2nd ending) is a good song, but I actually wasn't listening to that when I wrote this. I was listening to Climax Jump by AAA (Kamen Rider Den-O opening) strangely enough.

Also, since Alavon has decreed it, I shall write more of this universe!


	2. Namesake

Credit for the premise and title to go Alavon.

* * *

"I'm home!" Fate declared as she entered her house. She didn't even get the chance to loosen her tie before a brown bolt shot out and tackled her.

"Welcome back, mom!" The girl greeted, clinging to Fate's waist.

"You're going to knock me over one of these days, Nanoha." Fate laughed. "You've grown so big."

"I'm still only seven!" Nanoha grinned. "I can still get away with it for a few more years!"

"Is that so?" Fate patted her daughter's shoulder length hair. She didn't know if it was latent genetics or some act of God, but the girl's hair was a familiar shade of brown. She shared Fate's eyes and the shape of her face was a clear indication of her paternal lineage.

"Yup!" Nanoha finally backed away, allowing Fate to hang up her jacket. "Anyways, I've been waiting for you, mom. I need help with something."

"Oh? Did you really need to wait for me if you needed help?"

"Yeah, Vivio-onee-chan is busy and…" Nanoha cast her gaze to the floor. "Dad's not around anymore…"

Fate gently patted Nanoha's head again. The girl always missed her father an awful lot.

"Dad just went to the library to get something he forgot. He said he'd be back in an hour." Fate looked over to her other daughter who stood in the doorway to the living room. She looked exactly as Fate had when she was little, with the sole exception of her emerald eyes. She wore her blonde hair in a low ponytail that ended halfway down her back.

"I'm back, Alicia." Fate greeted.

"Welcome back, mom." Alicia smiled back. "Nanoha's theatrics aside, we really do need your help."

"With what?"

"I'll show you!" Fate let Nanoha lead her into the family room where two notebooks lay open on the coffee table. "It's our homework!"

Fate looked at the title at the top of both pages. It read 'My Name.'

"We have to write about our names." Alicia explained. "What they mean, why they were given to us, stuff like that."

"I see." Fate walked over to a nearby shelf and took down a photo album. "I never did get a chance to tell you two about that, did I?" She sat on the couch and her daughters flanked her in suit. Fate opened the book to the first page.

"Hey! Why is Alicia in here?" Nanoha pouted, pointing to one of the pictures.

"That's not Alicia." Fate said. "That's me when I was a little girl. This is your dad right here, and then there's your aunt Hayate, and your uncle Chrono too."

"Ooooh!" Nanoha giggled. "They used to be so tiny!"

"We were all kids just like you are at one point." Fate smiled.

"Who's this person?" Alicia asked, indicating the brunette in the middle of the picture.

"That," Fate said. "Is Nanoha."

"So I'm named after her?" Nanoha bounced a little.

"That's right. She was some one irreplaceable to all of us." Fate explained as she flipped through the album, the people in the pictures aging with each turn. "When your dad was hurt and in need of help, she was the one who answered his call. When I was all alone, she was the one who reached out to me and became my friend. When your big sister was scared and confused, she was the one who took her in."

"She's really pretty." Alicia whispered as she saw a picture of Nanoha holding a young Vivio.

"She is." Fate agreed. "She's very kind and nurturing, always looking out for others and doing whatever it took to help them. She was a great mage and became one of the most respected combat instructors in the TSAB's history: the legendary Ace of Aces."

"Wow, she's awesome!" Nanoha cheered. "I want to be just like her when I grow up!"

"You'll have to work really hard to reach that goal." Fate said.

"Ok!" Nanoha glanced at her sister. "I'm named after an amazing person! Aren't you jealous?"

"H-Hardly!" Alicia crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm not jealous at all!"

"Now now, don't be like that Alicia." Fate pulled her closer. "You're named after a very important person too."

"Really?!" Alicia's eyes shone for a moment before she coughed and looked away. "I mean… Oh really? That's nice."

Fate chuckled. Alicia always tried to act like the mature one, but deep down she was still just a kid.

"You were named after my big sister." She turned to the only picture of Alicia she had, the one that also showed Precia in a happier time. "I'm afraid that this is the only picture I have of her. She died when she was very young."

"Oh…"

"But if it wasn't for Alicia-onee-chan, I wouldn't be alive today." Fate went on. "I owe my entire existence to her so I had decided long ago that I would name my first daughter after her. By giving you her name, I just knew that you would be a wonderful big sister, just like she was."

"Alicia is a great sister!" Nanoha declared. "I love her a lot!"

"T-thanks…" Alicia squirmed under the affection. "You might be a little loud sometimes, but you're a good little sister too."

"And both of you are amazing daughters." Fate said, pulling them both into a hug that prompted giggles from the girls.

"Hey, what about me?" The three on the couch looked up to see Vivio standing there wearing a grin.

"Of course you're a great daughter too." Fate smiled back. "What have you been up to?"

"I was just talking to Corona." Vivio said, sitting down next to Nanoha and ruffling her hair in the process. "She got accepted to the university she was aiming for."

"That's great news. Are you positive about not continuing your own education?"

"I just don't see much of a point in continuing school." Vivio shrugged. "Besides, I'll learn a lot more out in the field working as Yuuno-papa's research assistant. Speaking of, where is he anyways?"

"I'm back!" Some one called from the hallway.

"There he is n…" Fate stopped as she noticed that Nanoha had vanished. It only took a split second to realise where she went. That girl was fast.

"Oof! Why hello there, Nanoha."

"Welcome back dad!"

Moments later Yuuno walked into the living room with the girl in his arms.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"Nanoha and I have to write about our names." Alicia explained. "Mom was showing us who we are named after."

"I see." Yuuno sat in the spot between Fate and Vivio and placed his youngest daughter on his lap. He then leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against his wife's. "So you girls now know whose legacies you carry, right?"

"Yup!" Both twins said in unison.

"Now hurry up and finish your homework, you two." Fate reminded them.

"Ok!" They hopped off the couch and went back to their notebooks. They picked up their pencils and began to write while the three adults looked on with smiles.

"I bet they're really happy to be remembered in such a way." Vivio said.

"Yeah," Fate nodded. "I think so too."


	3. Lost and Found

"These might look good on him…" Fate muttered as she examined the frames in her hands.

"Then why don't you get them?" Alicia asked her mother.

"Well…" Fate smiled sheepishly. "His current pair of glasses has gotten old, so I want to get him new ones for his birthday and I want to make sure they're just right…"

"Dad will be happy with whatever you pick, mom." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Besides, we've been standing here for an hour already."

"Has it been that long?" Fate checked her watch. "Oh… well… what do you think, Nanoha?" Fate turned to where her other daughter was, or rather, where she was supposed to be. "Nanoha?"

"Huh? She was just here a minute ago…" Alicia glanced around quickly. "And I told her not to wander off!"

"Nanoha!" Fate called, placing the frames back on the shelf. She tried again when there was no reply, only to get the same result. "Oh no!" She groaned, concern bubbling in her gut. "Come on Alicia, we have to go find her!"

X-X-X

"Oooooh!" Nanoha gasped in awe as she stared at the shiny jewellery in the glass case. "So pretty! Hey mom, Alicia, look at…" When the little girl turned around, all she saw was a forest of people. "Huh? Where did they go?" Nanoha didn't think she had wandered that far off. The store where her mother was picking out her father's present shouldn't have been that far away.

"Mom! Alicia!" Nanoha called, but her voice was drowned out by the clatter from the other mall patrons. The moving blur of grown ups towered over her, blocking her view of the distance and pinning her against the wall of the jeweller's. Nanoha leaned up against the wall, gaze darting back and forth looking for a means to escape that would reunite her with her family. She began to tremble and her eyes watered when she didn't find one.

"What do I do?" She whispered. "What if I can't find them and I get stuck here forever? What if they leave without me and I never get to see them again?" The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm a big girl! I won't cry!"

She tried to force her way into the stream of people with the intent of going back the way she came, but in their hurry to get wherever they were going, no one made way for the girl.

"Mommy! Alicia!" She tried calling again, but her cries still fell on deaf ears. "Some one please find me!"

"Are you lost, little girl?" A gentle voice came from behind. Nanoha spun around to see a woman crouching down to the child's level. The first thing she noticed was the woman's kind smile.

"… Not really…" Nanoha stepped back, a bit apprehensive to speak to this stranger. Her mom had warned her about talking to people she didn't know.

"Where's your mama and papa?" The woman asked.

"Dad's at work, and mom brought us here to shop." Nanoha explained, finding herself becoming increasingly more comfortable in this woman's presence. Why this was so, she had no idea. "She was picking out a present for him but I saw something interesting over here so I came to check it out. I didn't think I went that far but now I don't see her anywhere!" Nanoha wiped at the tears that threatened to fall again.

"Oh dear, you must be so scared, getting lost in a big mall like this."

"I'm not scared!" Nanoha insisted. "I'm named after a great person, you know! She wouldn't get scared and I won't either!"

"I see, and what is your name?"

"I'm Nanoha Testarossa-Harlaown-Scrya!"

"… That's quite the long name." The woman chuckled. "Well then, Nanoha-chan, I'll help you find your mama."

"I'll… I'll be fine on my own." Nanoha insisted. "Like I said, I carry the name of a great person! I bet she wouldn't need help either!"

"Is that so?" The woman's smile remained. "I don't think that's true."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I bet this great person had times when she would get scared, just like you." The woman patted the girl's head. "I bet she had times when she cried, and times when she needed to rely on the help of others. I don't think that made her a weak person, do you?"

"N-No…"

"I bet your mama also has times when she's sad and needs help, right?"

"Yeah," Nanoha nodded. "Sometimes her work goes bad and she'll cry. Then dad and the rest of us will give her a big hug!"

"See? So don't worry. It's ok to be scared at a time like this, but if some one is there to help you, it becomes less scary, right?"

"I guess." Nanoha agreed. The woman gave her an expectant look thereafter. "Um… miss?"

"Yes?"

"Could… Could you help me find my mom?"

"Of course." The woman stood and offered her hand. "Let's go then."

Nanoha took the lady's hand, and was lead through the crowd of people. Minutes later, she could hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Nanoha! Where are you?"

Nanoha brightened as she saw two sets of blond hair swishing back and forth frantically.

"Mom! Alicia!" She called out to them, and this time she was heard.

"Nanoha!" Fate cried as she spotted her daughter. She quickly ran to her, fell to her knees and pulled the brown haired child into a hug. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"You had us worried, you idiot!" Alicia scolded, lightly hitting her sister on the top of her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Nanoha whispered, noticing the tears welling up in the others' eyes. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok." Fate said, stroking her daughter's hair. "All that matters is we're together again."

"I… I was really scared." Nanoha admitted. "But this nice lady helped me!" Nanoha looked over her shoulder to the woman behind her, but there was no one there.

"What lady?" Alicia asked after rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Nanoha looked around. "I didn't get to thank her…"

"Well, I'm grateful, whoever she is." Fate smiled. "Now let's go back and get your father a present."

"Ok!" Nanoha replied, firmly gripping her mother's hand. As they walked off, Nanoha couldn't help but wonder about the woman with pretty blue eyes and long brown hair…


	4. Where the Heart is

"I'm back." Fate sighed as she walked into her home. Her shadow marred eyes were half lidded as she slipped out of her shoes and began relieving herself of her jacket. It was late, so she knew her daughters would currently be sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake them, but after the day she had all she wanted to do was hold them.

"Welcome back." Fate turned as Yuuno walked into the hall. Surprise registered, as she thought her husband was going to be working late again. She idly wondered if she was the one later than she thought.

When Yuuno saw her face, his expression immediately turned to one of concern. He had seen that worn expression on his wife's face many times before and the way her hands were bandaged told him something must have happened.

"What's wrong, Fate?" His quickly crossed over to her and when he was within arm's reach, Fate shot out and pulled him into a tight embrace, resting her face on his shoulder. His hands immediately went to work rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Oh Yuuno…" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "It was awful…"

Hardships were part of her job, Yuuno knew, but it still destroyed him to see her so devastated. "Come on, let's go sit down." He gently led her into the adjoining room where they sat on the couch. He gave her some time to settle before he spoke again. "Tell me what happened."

"There was a fire." She sniffled. "We had cornered a suspect in a building, but he set off an explosive before we could finish the evacuation of all the residents. I dashed in to try and save the rest but I…"

"Shhh…" Yuuno softly rocked her as her sobs increased intensity.

"There… There was a little girl…" Fate continued. "A little girl, no older than Alicia and Nanoha… She… she was under some rubble, and there was so much smoke, and… and… I tried to pull her out as fast as I could, I tried to get her out of there, but I just wasn't fast enough! I've always specialized in speed, but I just wasn't fast enough to save her!"

"You did your best, Fate." Yuuno stroked her hair while she cried. "That's all you could have done…"

"She… she was still alive when I took her out of the building and I took her to the paramedics but it was still no good! Her parents were right there and they watched her die. I didn't know what else to do so I just kept apologising and apologising but then they…"

"Then they what?" Yuuno asked, wanting her to get the whole story out of her system.

"They… They thanked me! They thanked me for giving them one last opportunity to speak with their daughter before she passed. I… I wasn't sure how to react to that…" Fate sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "Others have yelled at me, blamed me for failing but these people… I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I just kept apologising… You know what the mother said then? She said when some one thanks you you're supposed to say 'you're welcome.' She was in so much pain and holding back tears, yet she still tried to put me at ease…"

"She was clearly a strong and caring woman." Yuuno smiled as he wiped her tears away. "Just like you. They were strangers to you, but here you are grieving for them. You care about everyone, and that's what makes you good at what you do. You tried so hard for them to the point where you injured yourself." He lightly held her wounded hands. "And you managed to give them one final moment together. They don't blame you or hate you for what happened, so please don't blame yourself."

"It's just so hard, not being able to save some one so young…" Her sobs were only soft whispers now as his words settled her down.

"I know." Yuuno nodded. "But it's even harder on her parents, so we have to be strong and show them our support. Let's find out when the funeral will be and we'll attend."

"Yeah," Fate managed a small smile. "Let's do that. Thank you, Yuuno."

"It's what I'm here for." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You must be tired, so let's head to bed."

"Okay." Fate nodded but heard voices call for her before she could get up.

"Mom!"

"Alicia, Nanoha," Fate smiled happily as her daughters walked in. "What are you still doing up?"

"We heard you crying." Alicia revealed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Fate nodded. "I had a bad day at work."

Nanoha ran over and gave her mom a big hug. "Please cheer up, mom! I'm sure tomorrow will be better!"

"I'm sure you're right." Fate's smile grew as she returned the hug and drew Alicia into it as well. She just held them, her little miracles. Another mother had lost her child that night, and Fate never wanted to experience what that was like. As long as there was still strength in her body, she would never let any harm come to her kids.

"Okay girls, it's time to head back to bed." Yuuno said eventually.

"But I want to stay with mom!" Nanoha pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Yuuno patted the younger twin on the head.

"But…"

"Let's go, Nanoha." Alicia cut off her sister's protests. "Mom and dad need some alone time."

"Awww…" Nanoha huffed as her older sister pulled her away.

"Good night." The blond child said over her shoulder.

"Good night!" Nanoha suddenly grinned cheerfully.

"… That's just what I needed." Fate sighed wistfully.

"Let's go to our room as well." Yuuno decided, surprising Fate by picking her up and carrying her in his arms.

"Y-Yuuno!" She gasped. "I can walk by myself…"

"I know." He grinned mischievously. "But I think I'm entitled to pamper my wife when she's had a bad day."

"Oh you…" Fate huffed contently, resting her head against his chest as he carried her up the stairs.

Horrible things happened in the world all the time and there would be more bad days to come, but Fate knew that she always had a house filled with love waiting for her.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Good morning!" Fate brightly greeted her daughters as they came into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Nanoha and Alicia said back. They both sat at the table while Fate served them their breakfast.

"Are you feeling better today, mom?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, I was feeling a lot better after our talk last night." Fate smiled.

"Really?" Nanoha said sceptically. "Are you sure?"

Fate blinked. "Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Nanoha tilted her head. "After we all went to bed I heard you and dad making funny noises in your room."

Fate nearly choked on her own breath. She didn't think they were that loud! A look to her other daughter confirmed it, as Alicia flushed and averted her gaze.

"That was… uh…" Fate fumbled for the words. It was too early for that talk! "You'll find out when you're older."


	5. Separation Anxiety

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Yuuno had become afraid of the sound of the phone ringing and the sound of some one knocking at the door. Any time he had a call incoming, or the doorbell chimed, he froze up a little bit, ever so hesitant to answer.

It wasn't the noise itself that spooked him, no. What terrified him was the possibility that what he would hear next was the phrase that would shatter him forever:

"We regret to inform you that your wife has been killed in the line of duty."

It was something he never wished to hear, but understood that the chances weren't zero that he would. As one of the top Enforcers in the Bureau, Fate was assigned advanced cases unfit for the lower ranks, meaning the danger was considerably higher. Even though she was highly skilled and fully capable of doing her job well, maybe some one would get in a lucky shot, maybe some one would catch her off guard, or maybe she would pay the price for saving some one.

All sorts of possible outcomes twisted around in Yuuno's head, and it only served to worsen his anxiety. Even after being together for so many years, every time she walked out the door he was afraid she would never walk back in.

What would happen then? Would he be able to go on? He got through the death of one loved one, but that was only because Fate was there. If he lost her too, then what? He couldn't bear the idea that their children would grow up without a mother.

Teana would be the one to break the news, Yuuno knew. Whenever her face appeared on his screen, his heart would effectively stop until she showed him that understanding smile that put him at ease. This was a recurring exchange, as Teana often called to speak with Alicia. The older twin idolized the carrot-topped Enforcer and loved talking with her.

On his end, Yuuno sometimes spoke with Teana's husband and learned that Vice felt the same way. He dreaded that someday he'd have Fate on his doorstep with bad news, but maintained that it just comes with the territory. Being combat personnel means taking risks, and being married to them means you prepare yourself for the worst. It was just something they had to live with.

Unfortunately there wasn't much else Yuuno could do about his morbid thoughts. Before he had suggested his wife finally accept the promotion she kept refusing, the one that would see her at a desk job, keeping her from the field and any potential danger. If Yuuno knew she was safe at headquarters, his mind would rest much easier, but Fate would have none of that.

Yuuno understood it. He understood why she needed to be out on the front, catching criminals and saving those in need. It was her calling to use the life given to her to help those in similar positions to the one she was in when she was a child. Her job was as much a part of her as her lovely golden locks.

That unfaltering drive, that strong sense of justice, that large, selfless heart were all things he loved about her, but still...

Sometimes it took such a toll on her. Yuuno had lost track of how many times she came home all bandaged up. Usually minor wounds, but there were a couple of close calls where a few centimetres had meant the difference between life and death. She considered them badges of honour when she succeeded and proof of shame when she failed.

The failures were the hardest because Fate always took it personal. She would let it tear at herself like some kind of punishment. Too often did he have to gather her into his arms as she wept, or whisper softly into her ear while she had a nightmare. She would be prompted to work even harder, bringing case files home and working on them into the wee hours of the morning. He would find her in her office, totally exhausted and sprawled out on her desk, before he picked her up and took her to bed.

If combat didn't kill her, he feared the trauma and stress would.

But Fate was a strong woman and could hold herself together. Yuuno constantly reassured himself of this but a sliver of anxiety still remained. It would only disappear when he heard her, saw her, spoke with her, touched her. Having her come home or being there when he got home, safe and sound, were moments he was always grateful for.

The future was full of unknowns and things could change drastically at any moment. Yuuno knew this, and so he never missed an opportunity to kiss Fate goodbye, kiss her hello, and tell her that he loved her.


End file.
